Chapter 545
Instinct is the 545th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary * Gyou’un's 10,000 troops vs. Hi Shin Unit's 8,000 * The Hi Shin Unit soldiers comment about how the Gyou’un army are some of the strongest soldiers they've faced * Kyou Kai makes a comment about how they are being pushed back on all fronts except where Shin is personally leading. * Shin says he's getting used to Ou Ki's Glaive but it’s still heavy though and is informed of his troop's movements as directed by his HQs, and says Ten is getting baited. He's then informed of Kyoukai making her way towards his position. * Ten is at their HQ, being overwhelmed by the Gyou’un army's movements. Her tactics are getting read like a book by their opponents, yet she doesn't grasp Gyou’un's strategies at all. * Chou Ga Ryuu comments that the Hi Shin Unit is being pushed back as he expected. A soldier comments that he heard the Hi Shin Unit's Strategist was good, but he supposes the strategist isn't good enough for Gyou’un. The General corrects him and says that this is working because the Hi Shin Unit's strategist is good. They were both students of Rin Shou Jo and were taught the highest level of strategy, but Gyou’un's strength lies in something else. *Gyou’un gives vague orders for the RON Unit to attack the right side "anywhere" in a diagonal line, to cause the enemy formation to "shake", and that the Ei Unit will be the main attack. *When Ten is informed of this, she still doesn't understand, and when she gives an order, she's countermanded by Shin. Ten asks why they're here in this circumstance, and Kyoukai replies that it's because of this circumstance that she brought Shin here. *The soldiers report that the unit is approaching diagonally, and Shin tells them to stand down. Shin tells her that the enemy is trying to create a ripple and that nothing should be done because the real attack will be coming after from the left. Ten says that's ridiculous when she's interrupted by reports that there's a force coming from the left. Ten asks Shin how he knew, and Shin replies that it was a "feeling" * Ten realizes that Gyou’un is not a Strategical, but Instinctual General - that's why she hasn't been finding any success against him * Ten says that Gyou’un is not a simple instinctual type and that he also has a keen mind for strategy. Kyoukai says that they don't have the time to think of a counter-strategy, and Shin says that Gyou'un is looking for a place to "light sparks or small fire" and if we don’t act now a huge flame will break out resulting in our men getting killed. When Ten ask him what to do Shin says he was recognized by Duke Hyou for his instinctual talents, and Kyoukai agrees - the best opponent for an instinctual type is another instinctual type. Kyoukai announces that Shin will take command of the entire Hi Shin Unit. Characters Qin *So Sui *Shou Sa *Kan To *Hei Rai *Ga Ro *Kyou Kai *Shin *Den Ei mentioned *Hai Rou mentioned *Ka Ryo Ten *En mentioned *Bi Hei mentioned *Den Yuu mentioned *Kyo Gai mentioned *Son mentioned *Ri Kin mentioned *Suu Gen mentioned *Shuu Mou mentioned *Duke Hyou mentioned Zhao *Gyou’un *Chou Ga Ryuu *Rin Shou Jo mentioned *Ri Boku mentioned Notes *Chou Ga Ryuu and Gyou’un were taught strategy by Rin Shou Jo. *Gyou’un is revealed to be an Instinctual General *Shin will take over command of the Hi Shin Unit Trivia *Kyou Kai Unit has there commanding officer's Clan Kyou ribbon symbol on their helmets. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters